


Gondor's Depraved

by Megpie71



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Filk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-03
Updated: 2004-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The official drinking song of the Minas Tirith "Warriors", Middle Earth's Premier rugby team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gondor's Depraved

Rangers are hobbit-lovers  
Breelanders fuck their brothers  
Elf men are keen on man-flesh  
That's what they crave  
Dwarves masturbate in forces  
(Few women, no divorces)  
Rohirrim fuck girls and horses;  
Gondor's depraved.

Gondor's depraved all right  
Loud orgies every night  
Sauron is sleep-deprived  
(Why else would he invade?)  
But since the war's beginning  
And though they're still not winning  
Those soldiers won't stop grinning  
Gondor's depraved!

**Author's Note:**

> Performed to the tune of "Scotland the Brave".


End file.
